Your Love is the Devil's Curse
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: Sypnosis: A serial killer arsonist had kidnapped Bikky and taken him as his next victim. Dee and Ryo finds out having Dee rush in to save him and leaving Ryo in a dangerous predicament. What is the fate of our two favorite detectives and our loveable, cute ten year old?
1. The Serial Killer Arsonist

_**Your Love is the Devil's Curse**_

Synopsis:

A serial killer arsonist had kidnapped Bikky and taken him as his new victim. Dee finds out first by Carol and goes to save him without thinking rationally, leaving Ryo in a dangerous predicament. What befalls our loveable ten year old and favorite couple to be?

It was midday in New York. The pellucid sun shone brightly high in the vast, clear blue sky. Birds cawed as they flapped their wings, allowing their bodies to fly by using the wind to help carry them through.

The cops of the 27th precinct had finally adjusted to their new/old building they were forced to move into, after the serial bombing case. The third floor was packed with men and women hustling and rushing around the office. Phones were ringing off the hook.

Ryo Maclean, the auburn haired, brown eyed, half Japanese male cop rubbed both of his temples as he sat alone in a vacant room. He exhaled a heavy sigh as he tried to relax. He opened his eyes and jumped, startled a bit when a folder was slammed down on the desk he sat at. He looked up to see his partner Dee Laytner, a dark haired, Caucasian, male cop, grinning down at him widely.

"How's it goin' beautiful?" He asked Ryo, leaning down and over him.

Ryo sighed again, closing his eyes, before opening them, staring at the file that lay before him.

"I have a migraine, but it's nothing I can't handle. What is this?" Ryo asked Dee, directing his question to the file and away from him as he opened he folder.

"It's our new case that the chief put us on."

"What are the details?" Ryo asked, going through the pictures and the files, his head resting on the palm of his other hand.

"Apparently, there's a serial killer arsonist on the loose around our jurisdiction. He kidnaps children without them knowing they are being kidnapped, and kills them, setting their corpses on fire." Dee explained.

"At each crime scene, an organ his been cut out of the victims, but isn't left at the scene."

"How cruel", Ryo said sadly as he stared at all the deceased children's photos, before saying "The killer must be taking them, but for what?"

"Who knows, but our living witness told us the criminal's appearance. He's a Caucasian male, short blonde hair, blue eyes, tall and well built. He puts on a sweet and friendly façade."

"A living witness?" Ryo asked, focusing his attention to Dee.

"Yeah, a young African-American boy named Malcolm. He's ten years old and was the last victim to be kidnapped by our criminal. Fortunately, he fought for his life and made it out alive, but with only mere few bruises, cuts, scratches and burn marks. He is now in the hospital with special protection just in case the criminal goes after him again."

"You say he was ten years old? Bikky is that same age. We should tell him to come straight home after school, until his serial killer arsonist is arrested and put in jail." Ryo immediately thought.

"Do you have any leads on his whereabouts?"

Dee shook his head.

"No, unfortunately, all that we know is that he comes up to children at Central Park with stories. In Malcolm's case, the criminal pretended to be a disabled person in a need for assistance. JJ and Drake are out investigating each location the victim's body was burnt in search of any leads where our criminal would be hiding or any other information."

"He's a Caucasian male with blonde hair, blue eyes, tall and well built? That rules out about half the men in this city." Ryo sighed, closing the folder, before saying "But, we need to start at the place we know he was at, where the kidnapping took place."

Dee and Ryo looked at each other and nodded their heads. Ryo grabbed his jacket, dressing in it, before heading out of the building, following behind Dee.

* * *

It was recess time at the elementary school and Bikky, the blond haired, blue eyed, biracial, African-American kid was playing b-ball with his friends. On their way to Central Park, Ryo and Dee drove up to the court by the sidewalk in the police car. Bikky stopped, after making a perfect shot when Ryo let his window down. Bikky walked over to the car, wondering why his foster father and his potential boyfriend visited him at school. He could have sworn he has been good these past few months.

"Bikky, I need for you to go straight home, after school for a while." Ryo demanded him with calmness and sincerity.

"Uh, sure", Bikky nodded his head.

"Yeah and I better see you at Ryo's house tonight, you little brat." Dee said to him, pointing his finger.

Bikky frowned and threw the ball at him, having Ryo duck his head and doge quickly out of impulse and allowing Dee to be smacked in the face with the basketball.

"You ain't the boss o me." Bikky told Dee grinning mischievously.

"Why you little monk…"

Alright, we'll see you at home." Ryo interrupted Dee, laughing nervously with a bead of sweat trickling his face.

He grabbed the ball and threw it back at Bikky, allowing him to catch it with ease in one hand. Ryo looked over at his friends and smiled warmly.

"I want you guys to do the same and stay safe."

The two young boys nodded.

"Yes sir", they saluted in unison.

Ryo smiled once again, before Dee drove off to Central Park for investigating.

"What was that about?" Kenny, one of Bikky's friends asked.

"I don't know." Bikky said, shrugging his shoulders as he watched the two detectives drive off.

* * *

Dee and Ryo arrived to Central Park, twenty minutes after visiting Bikky at his school. The both of them started walking around after getting out of the vehicle. Dee outstretched his arms above his head and inhaled the afternoon air.

"The park feels great at this time in the day, right?" Dee head yawned.

Ryo concurred by nodding his head and smiling a bit.

"Yeah, but we came here for a reason. Perhaps we should split up to cover more ground." He suggested.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Dee asked, frowning at his partner.

"No", Ryo sighed, before continuing, "if we split up, I believe it will lessen our time. It will be quick and easy".

Dee still frowned, but acquiesced. He agreed with some reluctance and sighed, walked away. Ryo sighed again, before sauntering along the sidewalk of the park in the opposite direction. He stopped in his tracks and lifted his head up towards the sky, using his dominant hand to block the sunlight from his eyes. He enjoyed the view of the park as he looked around, until he spotted a very handsome Caucasian male staring at him from behind his sketch book with his brown sugar colored eyes. Ryo's cheeks ended up flushing a light shade of pink.

"Don't move", the young artist said to him as he continued with his quick sketch. He adjusted his sitting position on the edge of the fountain.

Ryo was confused, but he stood still in the same position, until the young artist said so otherwise.

"Alright, you can move now." He told Ryo, filling in the details of his drawing.

Ryo blinked a few times, before strolling over to the artist and sitting down next to him closely on the edge of the fountain. The young artist showed Ryo his drawing of him.

"Wow, that's a beautiful picture," He complimented the artist as he stared at the exquisite sketch of himself with amazement.

"I had a beautiful model." The young artist smiled sweetly at him, making Ryo blush again.

"I'm sorry I had to stop you all of a sudden. You were so beautiful that I had the sudden urge to draw you, so I did out of impulse." The young artist confessed.

"By the way, I'm Leonardo Druitt. You can just call me Leo or Leon."

"I'm Randy Maclean." Ryo introduced himself.

"Are you mixed?" Leo asked, making him nod.

"Yeah, I'm half Japanese."

"What's your Japanese name?"

"Ryo", he told him.

"Lovely name, I hope you don't mind me calling you that."

Ryo shook his head, saying "I'm alright with it. I just didn't know my Japanese heritage was so interesting." He said, chuckling.

Leo smiled as he took off his beanie hat and combed through his light brown hair, before putting the hat back on his head.

"Do you always come here and draw?" Ryo asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah, every day in the afternoon and in the early evenings I sketch out the scenery and people; pretty much whatever I see."

"Did you see anything suspicious happen around here?" Ryo asked getting straight to he point, staring at the ground.

"Like what?" Leo asked confused only slightly

"Anything suspicious that involved a young man with children."

"Oh, are you talking about that serial killer arsonist running amuck in this city?"

Ryo looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, you have heard of it, huh?" Ryo asked, taking out his badge and showing Leo it.

Leo nodded his head, eyeing the badge.

"Of course, it's all over the news and in the newspaper, but no, I haven't seen anything suspicious." Leo answered Ryo as he dug into his front pants pocket.

"Candy?" Leo asked Ryo, opening his hand to reveal a handful of candy in his palms.

Ryo nodded his head and took one.

"You keep candy in your pocket?" He asked, trying to keep up the conversation and as he plopped the sweet candy in his mouth, after removing it from its wrapper.

"Yeah, I have a major sweet tooth." Leo confessed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, smiling a bit to himself.

Ryo smiled too as he began sucking on the candy lightly. He looked down to notice a large black bag that was filled with toys and bags of candy. Ryo cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Is there a specific reason as to why you have a bag filled with toys and candy?" Ryo asked Leo curiously, pointing towards the bag resting on the ground beside Leo's right foot.

Leo focused his attention to the bag and smirked at Ryo.

"You aren't suspecting me, now are you, Mr. Detective?" He asked, chuckling.

Ryo became flustered and shook his head.

"Of course not, I was just curious." He told him, making Leo chuckle more.

"I know, I was only teasing you. Actually, being a starving artist is just my hobby. My actual profession is a pediatrician. I bought these toys and candy at a nearby store that is located down the street from here. I buy toys and candies for my patients, so that they won't be nervous and scared when they come and visit me."

"How very kind of you, you must really love children." Ryo said softly, smiling.

"Yeah, they're my life. I hope to raise some on my own someday. I just gotta find that right person." Leo said, smiling weakly at the ground.

"Anyways, it's time for me to go back to the office. I'm very sorry that I couldn't alleviate your search for the arsonist." Leo apologized as he stood up and gathered up his personal belongings.

Ryo stood upright and shook his head.

"No, it's alright, don't bother yourself with it. I just hope me showing you my badge didn't compel you to hide any information from me."

Leo blinked at him as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh no, of course not, I would never keep any essential information from you. I already like you too much for that. Trust me, if I knew anything, I would tell you immediately, no questions asked." He confesses to Ryo winking at him and forcing him to blush profusely.

"Oh and before I forget, here is a special gift from me to you." Leo said, smiling and handing Ryo his drawing of him.

Ryo blinked and gently accepted the gift.

"It is hand signed by yours truly and it has a small note that I had added. It was a pleasure meeting with you Randy Maclean. Don't go forgetting about me now because I most definitely won't forget you. It would be hard to." Leo winked at him again, before waving goodbye and running away.

Ryo was left standing in the middle of the sidewalk, perplexed with a reddened face and a palpitating heart. He stared down at the drawing and red the note Leo left in the corner.

_Our meeting today was extraordinary, beautiful. I know for a fact that we will see one another again. Just don't forget me when we do meet. I will be extremely heartbroken._

"Man, people here are really flirtatious." Ryo said to himself, feeling embarrassed.

He then checked his watch.

"Leo and I must have conversed for hours. Dee must be anxiously and impatiently waiting for me by the car." He thought to himself, sighing and quickly strolling back to where Dee had parked his car.

* * *

Ryo and Dee arrived to Ryo's apartment later that evening. The sun rested behind the horizon, painting the still vast sky a multiple of warm colors.

Ryo had just gotten out of the shower; his hair was drenched with water and sticking to his face. He had dressed in something more comfortable as he dried his hair with a medium sized towel. Dee was sitting on the couch; his head was leaning on the back of it, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Did you find any clues?" Ryo asked, sitting down next to him.

Dee opened his eyes, once Ryo sat down next to him. He looked over at his partner, his nose taking in the scent of the body wash that radiated off of Ryo's milky white skin, which intoxicated and inebriated him.

"Damn, he smells good, thought Dee as he sighed and sat up straight.

"I was only able to talk to a few people; a blonde haired, Caucasian male, a Latina and African-American woman. Blondie fit the description our surviving witness gave, but he had an airtight alibi. He was out of town when all the murders happened. He even showed me his plane ticket. He had just gotten back from his vacation and took a resting stop here. The Latina woman had children with her. She too had an alibi. She was working when all the murders took place. She was an immigrant, so she had to work constantly, so she could take care of herself and her two twin girls. The African-American woman was a single mother with her eight year old daughter who also had an impenetrable alibi. When all the murders happened, she was working three minimum wage jobs in the morning, evening and at night. She took her time off to spend a whole day with her daughter." Dee explained, groaning, since he didn't have any clues on anything about the culprit.

"What about you?"

Ryo sighed and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no, I was only able to speak with one person; a male pediatrician, who spends his afternoons and early evenings at Central Park, drawing and sketching."

"A doctor and he works with children?" Dee thought out loud.

"I know where you are going with that idea, but he doesn't fit the description from what Malcolm told us. He was a brunette with dark brown eyes and he had a solid alibi."

"Damn", Dee groaned again, before noticing the piece of paper sticking out from Ryo's pocket.

"What is that?" HE asked his partner, eying the slip of paper curiously.

Ryo grabbed the paper and opened it, telling Dee, "It's the sketch of me, Leo drew. He gave it to me as a gift".

"Who is Leo?" Dee asked.

"The pediatrician I just mentioned earlier. His name was Leonardo Druitt. We ended up talking for hours."

Dee grabbed the drawing and observed it, thinking it was pretty good, until he saw the note he left for Ryo.

"He really loves children and his job as a pediatrician. He even buys his patients toys and candy, so that they wouldn't be scared or nervous when they go out and visit him." Ryo said, smiling to himself as he thought of Leo.

He was then pushed down on his back. He gasped as he was caught off guard and when Dee got on top of him. Ryo ended up gazing up into deep brown sugar eyes. His heart started racing and palpitating, his face reddening profusely from excitement mixed with another emotion, which confused the said detective.

"D-Dee, what are you doing? Why do you always keep pouncing on me?" He asked, trying hard to ignore the emotions he felt inside of him.

"It's because I love you and I don't like some other guy or even a woman flirting with you."

Ryo widened his eyes and turned his head, averting his eyes to the wall.

"Why is that? Is it because you think I'm yours?"

Dee grabbed his chin and forced Ryo to look at him again.

"No, it lowers my chances of being with someone I care deeply about."

"Dee", was all Ryo could say as the mixed emotions he felt grew stronger.

Dee leaned in and captured Ryo's lips instantly without hesitation and passionately. Ryo closed his eyes tightly and held onto Dee's back tightly as he felt his tongue slide in passed his lips and massage and explore the inside of his mouth. Dee slowly parted from Ryo's lips, both of their mouths still gaped widely and Dee's tongue was hanging out from his lips. Ryo's eyes were half lidded as he inhaled and exhaled deeply and quickly. Dee's lips curved into a small smirk as he stared at Ryo's facial expression.

"How you do expect me to resist you when you give me these tingling expressions like that?" Dee asked, slowly leaning in and capturing Ryo's lips again, slowly sliding in his tongue.

He then parts from his lips and send light; sweet kisses down Ryo's neck, ripping open his white shirt. Ryo threw his head back, his gaped mouth emitting a sound of pleasure as he felt Dee play with both of his nipples with his tongue. Dee then nips down Ryo's stomach, tracing his navel with his tongue, licking it and stopping at Ryo's pants. Ryo panted through his mouth, keeping his eyes closed. Dee unzipped Ryo's pants, pulled down the front of his boxers, releasing the other's man's flesh. Dee did not hesitate to take the man's flesh into his mouth. Ryo widened his eyes, moaning an "ah" out of shock. Dee closed his eyes and licked around the head slowly, before tracing the shaft with his tongue.

"A-ah Dee…!" Ryo gasped out, his body trembling uncontrollably.

"Oh God, What is wrong with me?" Ryo thought as Dee took him whole and immediately deep throated him.

"Ah Dee", he yelled out in pleasure.

Dee bobbed his head faster, humming moans into Ryo's pulsating and erected member, making him moan Dee's name more.

**Meanwhile…**

School had ended for Bikky and his classmates. Bikky slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the building. He waved goodbye to his friends and sauntered down the sidewalk. It was near nighttime and Bikky decided to actually head Ryo's words this time and go straight home. He took a shortcut through Central Park. He then followed along the path, avoiding the grassy area.

"Hey, young man", called and whispered out a male voice.

Bikky stopped in his tracks and searched for the voice, until he spotted a man, sitting down on a white bench. He had his right arm in a sling and both of his legs were in casts. He didn't wear any head covering, so his dark brown hair was exposed. His ocean blue eyes sparkled with kindness as his thin lips smiled warmly. Bikky walked up to him casually with both of his arms embracing the back of his head.

"Can you help me carry my belongings to my car?"

Bikky eyed the man suspiciously.

"I mean you no harm, I promise. Here, I'll give you these as a gift for your assistance." The young Caucasian man said, pulling out a handful of candy and a couple of toys from his large black bag.

Bikky blinked his eyes and grabbed the candy and the toy.

"Sure man, I'll help ya out." He told the stranger, being the kind natured kid he was.

"Thank you so much, young man."

"You call me Bikky." He told him, grabbing the large, black bag filled with toys, candy and art supplies, along with medical instruments.

Bikky eyes the object in the bag suspiciously as he walked ahead of the stranger towards his car, which was parked close by. When he got o the car, he noticed duct tape, rope, blindfolds, cloths and a bottle of chloroform, along with gasoline and matches placed on the backseat of his black vehicle.

"What the heel?" Bikky asked himself quietly.

Then it dawned on him.

"He's the serial killer arsonist I have been hearing about." He said aloud.

"Correct, Bikky", said a loud, maniacal voice, close behind him.

Widening his eyes, Bikky turned around, but to be only smacked in the head with a large wooden bat. After that, he was knocked out instantly.

Carol, Bikky's close female, Caucasian friend, who was three years older than him, ended up walking by, witnessing an unconscious Bikky being hauled into a black car by a tall stranger.

"Oh no", she told herself, before running away quickly to go warn Ryo and Dee.

* * *

Ryo screamed out Dee's name as he came into the other man's mouth. His body trembled more from releasing himself from the previous orgasmic pleasure. Dee smirked as he licked Ryo's seed off his lips and stared up at him. Ryo kept his eyes closed because he was too embarrassed by what just happened.

"Mhm, your moans of ecstasy are sexy and breathtaking." Dee told him.

"W-wait a minute Dee…" Ryo opened his eyes and tried to stop Dee from unzipping his pants.

"I can no longer wait, Ryo. You had me wait long enough."

"W-what about Bikky?"

"What about that monkey brat?" Dee frowned at him.

"He should be home by now."

"Ryo, he's a kid, who's not at all too great at school. He's probably stuck having some extra help afterschool. Stop worrying so much over him."

"He's my son. How can I not worry about him?"

"Ryo, I know what you're trying to do and I won't fall for it. Quit distractin' me and let's have some fun mano o mano, homoerotic sex galore." Dee said excitedly, pouncing on Ryo as usual and was about to kiss him once again, until a frantic knock on the door was heard. Dee groaned and rolled off of Ryo, zipping up his pants. Ryo jumped off the couch, zipping up his pants also and quickly walking over to his front door.

"It's probably Bikky right now."

"Great", Dee said, sarcastically.

Ryo shook his head at Dee and opened his front door, but to only see Carol.

"Carol, what are you doing here and where's Bikky?" He asked, confused to see her, instead of his foster son.

"It's Bikky, he's been kidnapped." She told them breathlessly.

"What?!" Both Dee and Ryo yelled together.

"Damnit to hell, what has that brat gotten himself into now?" Dee groans angrily, dressing back into his shirt and shoes.

He pushed Carol back outside the door.

"Show me where the exact spot he was kidnapped at." He demanded Carol, seriously.

She nodded her head and ran off.

"Call our precinct and tell them that Bikky has just been kidnapped. I'm going to go follow Carol; hopefully, we'll find the hideout of our perpetrator. When I do din it, I'll contact you and you and everyone else can trace the call. Got it?" Dee explained, dressing into his coat. When Ryo nodded his head, Dee ran out and followed Carol, allowing Ryo to immediately call the 27th precinct.

* * *

A/N: That's chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it and that no one was ooc or at least too ooc. Chapter two will be out soon. I got the title of this story from a cool Korean pop song called "Lucifer" by SHINee. It's not as bad as you think. It's a love song. They are really good, so check em out and keep reading this story. It will make me happy. :D


	2. The Desperate Search for Bikky

Carol had led Dee to the exact same spot she saw Bikky being hauled into a black Mercedes. Dee panted heavily as he closely inspected the surrounding area. He figured the car the culprit left in had to leave something behind that would lead him to his hideout. Dee eagerly searched on the ground, desperately wanting to save Bikky.

"Heh, there it is, I found it." Dee huffed as he spotted tire tracks deep in the dirt and grass, heading towards the woods. He then looked back at Carol.

"I'm going to go ahead and follow these tracks. I believe they were left by the culprit's vehicle. Hopefully, they would lead me to where the hideout is. Carol, I have everything under control. I want you to go back to Ryo." Dee told her.

"No, I won't. What about Bikky?" Carol refused.

"I'm going to save him, I promise. Now, go back to Ryo." Dee demanded her, beginning to get impatient.

The more time wasted at the park, the less time they had for saving Bikky.

"Carol, go, the more time you stand there and protest, the less time I have in rescuing Bikky."

Carol bit on her bottom lip hesitantly, but she nodded her head and ran back to Ryo's apartment. Dee watched her leave, before following the tire tracks deep into the woods, after Carol left his sight. With a determined expression on his face, Dee ran through the woods.

"I'll save you Bikky, just you wait."

* * *

Hearing his own heavy pants, Bikky finally opened his ocean blue eyes, awakening from his deep slumber. Upon awakening his vision was opaque. He couldn't see anything and to top it all off, his head was spinning and banging. His ears were even ringing He tried to move his arms, but they were bounded. Bikky was confused, so he kept trying to move his arms, but to no avail. They were only followed by "clinking" sounds. He then tried to move his legs, but he couldn't move them separately. He only managed to move them up and down. Once his vision cleared up, Bikky surveyed his surroundings. Both of his wrists were chained together and up to the wall his back leaned against. His ankles were crossed over one another and bound with rope and duct tape. He then realized he was in an abandoned warehouse. He glanced down at his clothes when he felt he was soaked.

"What the hell? Where am I?" He asked himself.

Then the idea hit him. His memory from before he was knocked out played through his mind.

"That bastard", he growled.

Bikky then smelled his shirt, curious and worried t might before what it might be. His shirt was red and covered with his blood from when he was knocked out in the back of the head with a wooden bat, but then the scent of gasoline alerted him.

"Oh crap", he mumbled quietly.

"You're finally awake, Bikky. I was beginning to worry that I may have hit you too hard", said a familiar voice.

Bikky looked up to see the same guy he remembers knocking him out.

"You sick fuck." Bikky glared at him.

"There's no need for name calling and bad language, Bikky. I know I'm depraved, twisted, crazy and sick. I'm a psychopath. I murder innocent children in cold blood for only my selfish desire, but I promise. You are going to be my last victim."

"Why is that?" Bikky asked, not really caring, but he wanted to keep the conversation going, to distract him.

"I'm going to die with you Bikky. We are going to die together." He says, smiling weakly at Bikky and with sorrow in his eyes. He covered himself with gasoline by pouring the canteen on the top of his head. He dug into his front pocket and fished out a box of matches.

"Wait a minute man, why kill yourself too?" Bikky asked nervously, waving his hands.

"They were murdered, Bikky." He says, his voice trembling as tears trickled down his red cheeks.

"Who?" Bikky asked, wanting him to continue.

"My wife and daughter; they were kidnapped and held hostage in a cell somewhere. I was contacted, afterwards by a dark organization. They needed my expertise to give them organs in exchange for my wife's and daughter's freedom and life. They had told me to mutilate children and take whatever organ they specified to me for the black market. If I refused, they were going to kill them." He confessed.

"Then why kill yourself? Aren't they still waiting for you to save them?!" Bikky asked, getting worked up.

"They're dead, Bikky. They were murdered a month ago; the exact time this all started."

Bikky was taken aback and shocked.

"I can't get away from them, Bikky. No matter what I do, I can't free myself from them. I dyed my use to be blonde hair to brown, cut it short, wore dark brown contacts and changed my name from Claude Destaroff to Leonardo Druitt. They were still able to find me. The only way I can escape from them is by death. I don't want to kill any more children. I love them so much that I dedicated my life to cure them. Every time I took away a child's life, my heart shattered and I cried uncontrollably over their corpse. I don't want to take away any more lives. I'm done Bikky. I'm done. Plus, my family is waiting for me in Heaven. I might not go there from everything I have done, but I desperately want to see them, at least one last time; to be reunited once again."

Bikky was speechless. He didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent.

"I'm sorry I had to bring you into this, Bikky. You seemed like a caring young man. I hope you will be able to forgive me." Leon says, lighting a match.

Bikky came back to reality when the match was dropped on the ground. Soon, the whole warehouse was engulfed with flames. Leon dropped onto the ground and cried as his body was lit on fire. Bikky coughed violently, trying to get the smoke he inhaled out of his system.

Dee finally made it to the warehouse Bikky was held hostage at, but it was already inflamed. Leon's Mercedes was parked outside the building.

"Shit, Bikky!" Dee yelled out. He got out his phone and called the 27th precinct.

"Dee!" Ryo quickly answered, but immediately put him on speaker.

Drake, J.J, Chief, Diana and Berkley all surrounded Ryo as they traced Dee's call.

"I finally found the hideout. It's a warehouse deep in the woods. I had to follow the culprit's tire tracks in order to find it." He said, pausing as he stared at the sight before him.

The scent of the smoke and burning wood was strong and the cackling from the burning building rang in Dee's ears.

"Thank goodness…" Ryo sighed in relief.

"But, the whole building is on fire." He finished his previous sentence.

"What?!" Ryo asked frantically, before continuing with "Is Bikky with you? Is he safe and unharmed and away from the building?"

"I'm sorry, Ryo, he's not. Bikky is still inside there, along with the culprit. There's only one escape route and that's out the front door and down the path I just took."

"No", Ryo said, his voice shaking.

"Ryo, please forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"Dee?"

"Ryo, I may not make it back, so I'm going to tell you this again. Ryo, I love you and I forever will, even after death."

"Dee, no, please, I don't want to lose two people I care for deeply."

"You'll have one with you."

"Don't do this…." Ryo begged.

"You care about the brat a lot like a father should. I hate to admit this, but I do too. Bikky is only ten years old. He has his whole life ahead of him. You will be the perfect father for the kid. You can raise him correctly and give him everything he needs. I'm sorry I won't be able to help you raise him like I wanted. Goodbye, Ryo and remember I will always love you."

After saying that, Dee dropped his cellphone on the ground, so they could still trace his phone. He then ran into the burning building, knowing Bikky is still alive.

"Dee! Dee!"

"Dee-senpai! Come back!" J.J. yelled.

Ryo bit his lips and wrote down the place that was traced.

"I'm going after them. Bring the fire department and the ambulance with you." Ryo demanded, running out of the building in a panic.

Dee covered his nose and mouth, so that he wouldn't inhale too much smoke as he searched for Bikky. Once he finally spotted him on the verge of unconsciousness, he quickly maneuvered himself over to him, tripping over Leon's burnt corpse. He looked over at him, glaring, before kneeling down in front of Bikky.

"It took you long enough." Bikky coughed as he gave Dee the "You're a slow ass" look.

"Be grateful I came in time to save you, you damn brat." Dee said, grinning as he untapped and untied Bikky's ankles and freed him from his chains.

Bikky rubbed his wrists.

"Now, leave Bikky! I'll be right behind you." Dee demanded him, coughing and gasping for air and making Bikky nod his head and quickly run out.

Dee coughed again as he slowly followed behind him. Near the exit/entrance, a large flaming pillar of wood fell from the ceiling and blocked Dee's path out.

"Fuck…." He mumbles.

"Dee!" Bikky cried out about to go back inside to help him.

"No, stay back you brat! Don't be stupid!"

"But…" Bikky said.

"But nothing, step back, I was expecting something like this to happen. I rescued you, knowing fully I would possibly die."

"You idiot!" Bikky yelled at him.

Dee stepped back and leaned against a nearby wall, closing his eyes and holding his head down.

"I know that. I'm stupid enough to risk my life to save a kid for the one that I am in love with. I sound kinda hopelessly romantic." He chuckled and coughed.

Bikky collapsed on the ground crying.

"Ryo would be devastated. He would be miserable without you!" Bikky retorted.

"He'll get over it. It's not like he's in love with me." Dee scoffed.

"What…are…you…talking…about…?" Bikky asked softly as he passed out on the dirt from the smoke inhalation.

"Bikky! Dee!" Ryo yelled as he came running up to the inflamed building, bringing the rest of the crew behind him, along with the fire department and an ambulance.

He knelt down towards Bikky and checked his pulse.

"He's still alive." Ryo sighed with relief again.

Bikky was then picked up, put on a stretcher and carried to the back of the ambulance truck. Carol climbed in after him, holding his hand as she sat down next to him.

"Is Dee-senpai in there?" J.J. asked as he worriedly stared at the building.

Ryo shook his head and ran into the building on impulse to see Dee, breaking down the pillar of wood that blocked his way.

"Dee!" Ryo screamed as he called out in his search for his partner.

He then heard coughing and quickly ran over to the source of it, knowing who it was. He tripped over a dead Leon and looked back, widening his eyes.

"Leon? It was you this whole time? You were the culprit all along?" Ryo asked disappointedly, shaking his head from side to side, before immediately focusing his attention on Dee.

"Dee!" Ryo yelled, jumping into his arms.

"Ryo?" Dee asked weakly and surprised.

"You idiot! What are you doing here? You could die in here you know."

"Please Dee, don't ever tell me those words again. Don't ever tell me goodbye that way again." Ryo begged.

Dee was shocked.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He said, embracing Ryo tightly and inhaling the scent of his hair.

"When you told me those words, I felt my whole world shatter, along with my heart. I felt like I was being suffocated when I thought you would leave me."

"W-what are you trying to say, Ryo?" Dee asked, hopeful.

Ryo parted from Dee to stare into his eyes deeply.

"Dee, I love you." Ryo finally confessed.

Dee blinked in shock, before he smiled.

"Even though we are engulfed into flames, I still feel ecstatic. You make me feel that way, Ryo." Dee says, before finishing with "I love you too, babe."

Ryo crashed his lips into Dee's passionately, hugging his back tightly. Dee kissed his lover back, sliding his tongue passed his lips once more. Ryo blushed and moaned, before parting.

"Now…let's….get out of here….." Ryo said coughing violently, before passing out in Dee's arms.

Dee's vision began to faze in and out, his head spinning quickly

"Fuck….." He mumbled, before passing out on top of Ryo.

* * *

A/N: Oh noes! What will happen to our two lovers? D: Stick around to find out in the final chapter! Who knows what would happen. Whatever my sick and twisted mind will come up with. ;) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
